


Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania (In Re-write)

by EsuPitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Aromanticism, Asexuality, Battle, Bi, Bi relationships, Blood, Dark, Fantasy, Fighting, Gay, Gen, Gore, Humor, Insanity, Madness, Morbid Humor, Multi, Poly, Polyamorous Relationships, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Supernatural Abilities, Weapons, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsuPitch/pseuds/EsuPitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They Reap the Souls of the ones tainted by Evil- But to them, Evil's victims are just another feast to be eaten." - Their Creator<br/>!BEING RE-WRITTEN! In the process of being edited before continuation, you'll probably see some major changes in the writing style from now on. All past chapters and raws will be deleted. I will not be writing any more of this story until it has been fully re-written and edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED - May 4th, 2016.  
> RE-WRITTEN - June 7th, 2016.  
> May the 4th be with you, Padawan.

**Prologue**

_**"They Reap the Souls of the ones tainted by Evil."** _

 

The boy stood there, looking down his nose at the man cowering at the end of the dark alley. He sneered, showing off his pearly white teeth. Humans were feeble and powerless; they were the antipodean of courage, and entirely too easy to _crush_. Such pathetic beings, but _oh so fun_ to toy and play with. Like dolls from his sister's collection. Now _those_ things are creepy, in a beautiful way, that is. A quick bout of paranoia put it's hand out and introduced itself to him; he really hoped his sibling wasn't listening in on his thoughts. Again.

The flaxen haired male suddenly remembered quite a long time ago a human who had once been with a group of his so called 'friends' at the time of his demise; two-hundred and thirty-six years to be exact. The coward in that man had reared it's wretched and despicable head.

"P-please! Have mercy!" The man pleaded, bringing the other back down to earth from wherever his thoughts had been.

The boy nearly dropped the glass whip which gingerly sat upon his palm, an incredulous expression passing over his features. He sputtered as he felt the edges of his mouth twist upwards, eyes bugging from his head. "M-Mercy _,_ from me? Oh, that's just precious!" He stuttered, finding himself doubled over in sudden — and mind you, painful — hysterics, he gripped frantically at his belly. Lukewarm wetness prickled at the edges of his crinkled eyes, honestly, mercy?

"Old man," he breathed out after righting himself and wiping his mirthful eyes with a small titter, _humans may be weak, but they never cease to entertain me,_ "there's no cure for death, and that's ultimately how you would end up tomorrow — dead, somewhat, that is — if I weren't here to finish you off before then." The boy spoke in a bored tone, focusing _very_ closely on his cuticles, and, was that dirt beneath his index finger nail? "Listen, as a final parting gift, I'll tell you why I'm killing you, sound fair?" He chittered off with a grin, finally lifting his head to look at the other party. _Nail cleaning postponed until further notice,_ he thought cheerily.

The wailing man quieted and nodded as best he could, although, with a sharp blade cuddling the insides of his shoulder, it was a pretty goddamn difficult feat.

"Ok then, here goes, so open your ears and put a cork in it, I'm only explaining this once." The boy continued on, he might as well have some fun with scaring the little rat. "Two months ago, you probably remember changing drastically, no? I'll go out on a limb and say that before then, you had been a nasty old man who probably kicked puppies and yelled at children for fun, or somewhere along those lines." He stated, waving a hand around as if swatting at a fly. The other nodded solemnly, not disagreeing with the child's harsh words of contention. There was no reason to lie at this point.

The boy gazed down at the miserable old codger. "Well guess what," he sang in a dramatical stage-like whisper, "that hadn't been your doing at all! How about that?" His green eyes glittered in amusement, the skin around the corners wrinkling up as his smile reached far more than just his eyes. "It was a certain little, well, not really _little_ per se," he thought aloud, "something that is called a _Wraithwreith_."

Seeing the gears in the man's head turning and whirring, he pushed on, "There was no redemption, no actual change of heart. It all had to do with the Wraithwreith."

"I'm not going to explain what it is to you, though, if you're wondering. I don't really have time for that." He resumed the examination of his nails with a small pout while waiting for the inevitable to settle into the rat's balding head. He _really_ needed to clean his nails, pronto.

The man could feel the hope vanishing from his own eyes, _graciously_ bestowing him with a sense of his own impending doom. _Madre, why have you forsaken me?_ It was probably retribution for the time he sneaked some of the Gazpacho paellas that one night as a child. Shivering, he could still remember the bruise in the shape of a shoe on the left side his face. At least he had finished off the last of that expensive Jack Daniels whiskey before leaving the house earlier that day. _Enjoy the little things, mis hijos._

"So, you ready yet?" The boy stuck his tongue out in a playful manner and made a peace sign. "Because I'm gettin' kind of bored here, you know, and that just makes me want your death to be all the more painful." The man felt himself blanch while sweat beaded at his temple; this boy was truly not sane and he was going to die.

Smoothly and with a grace that was entirely natural to the child, the blade was torn from the man's shoulder, wringing a nasty gurgling scream from his hoarse throat. _This was so worth coming back to life for,_ the boy thought, a look of morbid and orgasmic ecstasy flitting across his feminine features. "Time's up! I wish you humans would stop attracting me like this." He said with an exasperated smile, lolling his head languidly from side to side.

The man thought that the gleam in the boy's eyes was not quite human.

Rattling metal, eerie as it is, could be heard quietly. Manipulating the chain with a force unbeknownst to the victim, it suddenly wrapped itself around the stranger's neck. Thinking asphyxiation wasn't the worst way to die, he swallowed the saliva build-up in his mouth, and waited for the inevitable lack of breath. It never came. Looking up, he gazed at the other, face radiating silent questions.

A smirk tugged at the boy's lips and the man's eyes widened, tears creeping into the corners. "Because we, Death, are not very nice." The sound of ripping flesh was like music to his ears; that krrrrrup and the gentle plip-plip of dripping blood. Silently walking over to the body, he bent down and sat his weight on the balls of his feet. Mumbling to himself, _"Left or right, left or right..."_ he ended up going with both. It was symmetrical that way and preserved the beauty, _obviously_. Removing the two eyes from the man's lidded sockets was messy since he hadn't thought of bringing his extraction tool. He stuck his tongue out and made an odd sound.

Grimacing in disgust, the boy wiped his hands off on the corpse. He stood up, pausing half way with a thoughtful look on his face before smiling. It wouldn't hurt anyone now that the _'one'_ was dead. He rifled through the corpse's pants pockets before he felt leather beneath his fingers. _Ace!_

  
**_"But to them, Evil's victims are just another feast to be devoured." - Their Creator_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania copyright © PhoenixWeigel ™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests or permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> Phoenix.Weigel@yahoo.com


	2. Click!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED - May 4th and 5th, 2016.

* * *

**Chapter I: Click!**

 

There was a persistent pen clicking sound a few rows down of the lecture hall. It was driving Lux _mad_ \- well, madder than he was. Madder? Was that even a word? He cringed, clenching his fist; the noise was _getting louder_.

"Why!" Lux shouted, startling a few other students. Some amount of seats away, a tall black haired girl looked up, face written with surprise before beaming at him. She clicked the pen a few more times before the lecturer asked her to stop bothering other students.

Now that the incessant clicking had ceased, he turned his focus back onto his journal. The pesky leopard inside his head was droning on and on about how he was bored and could be running in the snow instead of sitting here, staring at a balding man with bad taste in fashion. Rolling his eyes, Lux groaned and stood up. He gathered his materials and walked to the double doors of the hall's entrance knowing his sisters were following. Though that foolish black haired girl was as well, he hadn't bothered stopping on his way out.

* * *

 Not too long later, the three reached  _Siren's Forest_. Lux sighed heavily before turning to his two siblings, "Nivem is irking me on about running again." He offered no other explanation because he knew they understood. Not that he'd have explained himself even if they _had_ asked. Explaining things gave him migraines. As they'd put their academy materials away already, there was no need to do anything more than focus. The resounding crack of bones resonated in the small entryway to the thicket ahead of them. It was a very painful - soundly - experience for the one-person-audience.

The black haired onlooker took in the sight before her with disbelief. Right before her eyes they had just... changed, completely reformed and transformed!  _Too many 'formed's_ , she thought shakily. Hastily checking to make sure she was still hidden behind two shrubs, the observer once again raked her eyes over their three forms. She groaned softly at her own thought. Again with the _forms_!

Two of them were obviously felines, a snow leopard and a small jaguarundi, while the other was canine, a fox of some type; all were sporting white dots in the hollows of their necks. They were obviously Alts, who else was able to change, erh, bodies like that? Hah, take that A-C Class! She obviously listened sometimes, the girl thought smugly.

This was risky for her, in many more ways than just being seen. No one even knew who these siblings were, they could be dangerous for all she knew. Making an unpleasant face, she breathed out a murmured "Well it's too late to go back now...", catching the attention of those who she had been observing.

Reddening in the face at being caught, the girl turned around and huddled farther down into the shrubs, heart pounding. Quietly raising a hand to her mouth, she attempted to mask her breathing in an effort that was wasted. They knew she was there, and she knew that they knew that she knew. Too many knews! _Dizzy...!_

Lux's sister who currently resided in the black jaguarundi was peering intently, and none too subtly, at the silent watcher. Snarling slightly, the leopard bit the smaller's tail, who cried out. He had no problem conveying his irritability by throwing a dark look her way. She gave a small glance back towards the tall stranger hidden beneath the two shrubs before bounding through the thicket after the other two. She wasn't gonna be left behind again.

* * *

Once more inside the safety of the Academy's inner stone walls, the let out the breath she had been holding in. She thought she was going to die! That look in the leopard's eyes had been something other than just human turned animal.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved.


	3. Familial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED - May 5th, 2016.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Familial**

 

Lux was overjoyed! His favorite cliché antagonistic villain was at large once more, go Evil! In the past, the entity known as Evil had never claimed this many victims in such a short amount of time. The young alabaster haired man was practically over the moon; his sisters who were sat beside him could surely feel the energetic excitement he was emitting.

The three were currently conversing with each other over the interconnected Astral bonds.

 _"Nocte, darling, don't play with your blood like that. Once you fuse it with yourself again, you'll get sick."_  Vulpem chided, her eyes squinting imperceptibly. It earned her a pout from the middle child. _"But sis... it's entertaining!"_  In a show the older assumed was an example of why it was so 'fun', Nocte began twitching her slender fingers. The murky white substance began to mould into tiny shapes with incredible detail. _"See what I mean? It looks like beautiful liquid glass figurines."_  Shaking her head, Vulpem sighed. It was no use, although she was correct on the beauty of it.

Before she knew it, both of her younger siblings were interweaving _their own blood_ between fingers and wrists. Honestly, it was so edgy and disgusting. Vulpem shuddered; it was as if she had traveled back to the two other's rebellious phases. Lux looked over at her with his snake-like smile and chuckled. "That's a scary face."

He stood up and patted his clothes down of invisible dirt. "I'm off then." He spoke aloud this time. Pausing in her _'_ edgy tomfoolery' as her dear lovely older sister put it, Nocte looked up at him in unison with Vulpem. "And where would that be?" The older of the three asked, icy tones lacing her voice. It was in vain, she knew. It was nigh impossible to control their youngest; at least it was, now that the Maior had passed on for good.

Lux halted his walking, and turned to Vulpem, who was frozen in place. His eyes were wide and unforgiving, glowing in pure un-adulterated bloodlust. "It was not just a passing on, _Refurinn_." Hearing her Maior name sent chills down her spine; she could feel sweat beading at her forehead. "It was murder, and you know it, you winnowed peccary." He stated, spittle flying from his pale lips from the enunciated 'p'. Sometimes Vulpem forgot how her brother used to - no, could - be.

Bearing his teeth at her, Lux stalked off into another part of the manor, all the while in his Astral body. Damn him and his anger issues.

* * *

Wandering up the spiraling stairs to the Exhalavit library, Lux snorted quietly. One would probably expect him to enjoy video games as a hobby, but they couldn't be farther from the truth. He loved books; they were his favorite pastime, as was all of the familys' deceased. He walked to the farthest bookshelf in the back of the library and pulled out a heavy tome. The spine, front, and back cover were made out of Pilving, an altered metal the Forðum's had created that looked like pewter which had the strength of steel, with raised effervescent crystal bands.

Both covers were barren of writing. The front retained a carving lined in pearl; the Exhalavit Family Crest. Consisting of only lines and shapes, it uncannily resembled a death sigil.

Lux opened the book to the first page, reading the first line. And although he had already read this book a thousand times over; he never tired of reading his family's history. It reminded him of his first years, their mother had always read it to the three of them, her voice gently lulling them into the elusive world of dreams.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved.


	4. Siren's Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED - May 7th and 8th, 2016.

 

* * *

**Chapter 3: Siren's Forest**

 

Lux occupied himself by checking for out of place books in the library, mulling over his thoughts. The family tome updated as time went on, obviously - it had been ensorcelled by the Maior to as soon as the magicks were available to learn. He was getting off track though, the point was that the book hadn't felt _right_ this time. It's sentience had always given off a gentle hum of sorts along with the feeling of content, which was why Lux _occasionally_ read it when his emotions felt particularly sensitive at the time. Not that he lost control a lot; he was a perfectly civilized Alt thank you very much.

Standing from his place on the floor where he had been crouching, he tilted his head to and fro before sighing deeply. He was too exhausted to think about _why_  - why, oh why - the book would be unsettled at the moment. In the back of his mind, Lux could feel Alis moving around impatiently; restless with wanderlust probably. "Alis, what is wrong with _you now_?" He spoke with an exasperated tone, his Astrals were all over the place lately, wanting to run and fly and just - argh!

Apparently sensing Lux's frustration, Alis huffed out a quiet hoot and retorted in his mellow voice, _"Don't take your anger out on me."_ The youth could hear the underlying hurt in the Owl's voice. "Sorry Alis, it's just - there's a lot going on, Evil's back, the tome is acting bizarre all of a sudden, and everyone's..." He trailed off with another sigh. Alis sat quietly and listened to the small tirade, it wasn't the first time. Speaking up, the Astral being stated his earlier proposal. _"Well, I wanted to soar around a bit, my wings are quite stiff from being cooped up."_ Lux understood completely and nodded, it was that feeling you got after you've sat in one place for too long and your legs are hard to move once you stand up.

"Ok, I can do that. I'm going a little stir crazy in here as well. Will you ask if the others want to join us?" Alis gave an affirmative hoot and Lux could feel his presence retreating back, so he set out getting ready to go. "Oh, Nivem, do you want me to let you loose? It's going to be a bit before we leave and we'll be swimming once we arrive." Said leopard let out a snort and showed his teeth in disgust; he despised water, despite what most people thought with him being a snow leopard. Nivem gave a short nod in response.

Holding his hand out, palm up, Lux waited for a few moments before he felt a tingle. Silver mist sprung forth from his palm and took the shape of Nivem's original ghostly self. "Be careful, the Soul Ties can be severed in this form." The leopard butted his head against the boy's hand and set off, walking through the walls of the manor in search of an entertaining activity to occupy himself with. The rats and mice were starting to get bad again. Nivem gave a cat grin.

* * *

EDIT END, 6:39PM May 7th.

* * *

Once the two had followed their younger brother outside, they both transitioned their bodies into their Flight forms. Vulpem to her Tricolored Heron. Nocte to her young Dragon. The Heron, Mistum, had beautiful feathers of blue tinted purple, with an underbelly and head feathers of cream white. The young Dragon, Uillosae, was black in color with light blue markings adorning the head, back, and shoulder areas; a thick light blue stripe plays its way from the top of the Dragon's head to the tip of it's tail, a small thick blue stripe across the sides of the Dragon's cheeks, and two small stripes surrounding a larger stripe on the shoulder blade area.

Excited to be leaving their Manor after being there for days, they all took off in a sprint out into the large snowy fields. Lux transitioned Alis to it's adult form; resulting in his size of slightly bigger than a full grown horse. He gathered a mass of snow in his beak and took off into the air. The two sisters watched as he circled around... and dropped the Snow on top of Uillosae. The Dragon youngling let out an indignant huff of air and flew off after the cackling Owl.

In a rare show of emotion, Vulpem smiled softly at her sibling's antics once again. Following them into the air, she couldn't help but wonder how much longer this peace and happiness would last. Shaking her head she rid herself of those thoughts. They would deal with that bridge once they got there.

* * *

After much whining from Nocte and Aquae, they transitioned to their human forms and started off for the snowy thicket called Siren's Forest. It wasn't exactly a forest; it just appeared that way to outsiders. It was really just pockets in the earth full of water that just so happened to be surrounded by a small cover of trees. It was convenient for the Exhalavit's even though it was on their land since most people passed by the small thicket, but could not see inside of it. The reason most stayed clear of the thicket had been because of the eerie singing that could be heard from the inside of it; resulting in the nickname of Siren's Forest.

The three had reached the inside of the thicket and had begun to strip. Although they could transform with their clothes on, they'd rather not have them drenched when they got out. The one form of the Exhalavit's that was the exact same species for every person would be their aquatic form; ironic as it is, a Siren. That eerie singing had been the three siblings conversing on their days off. Human ears are not capable of hearing the voice's of Sirens; thus, they hear the Siren's singing.

The three grasp each other's hands and they jump into one of the water pockets together.

Moments later, 3 heads of white hair pop up from the water.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved.


	5. Sing For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Italics + Bold' = Astral Link  
> /Italics/ = Inhuman Languages  
> 'Italics' = Writing  
> "Italics" = Different Human Languages

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter 4: Sing For Me**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Most people don't usually wander into forests alone, but Leonis wasn't most people. No, he was the behaved twin; well, that's what everyone else thought. In actuality he was just quiet. But he was observant; he stayed quiet to hear the Gossip Mill, what everyone did in their free time, who dated who. He knew that it was creepy, but he's bored about one hundred percent of the time and has nothing better to do. He felt like skipping class today though; he kept hearing about the infamous Siren's Forest through the Rumor and Gossip Mill. More or less to say that it had piqued his interest. He practically jumped at the chance of something new; the dull town that they lived in was, well, dull. So that brings us back to where Leonis stands; the clearing between the school and the forest. Dare he say thicket?

Slowly dragging his feet through the cluster of trees, his curiosity started to dwindle. It wasn't exactly impressive; just trees and more trees. _Slosh._  He halted his footsteps and strained his ears to hear the strange noise. Ahead of him, maybe 100 feet in estimation, faint sounds of water sloshing and giggling could be heard. He raised an eyebrow. Curiosity sparking up again, he resumed his walking. Albeit a bit faster this time.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lux, or rather Sanguis, currently content, sat up on the edge of a water pocket watching the two siblings. Gathering it's alabaster hair in both of it's hands and pulling it over one shoulder, it raked it's fingers through it. Smiling at the two, it sighed happily; everything would be fine for all of them. It was sure of it now. Even though Lux cared little about his own life, he cared for his sisters' dearly; they had cared for Lux like one of their own, or well, Vulpem did anyways. Nocte had always acted younger than her age.

Pausing it's ministrations, it cracked a maniacal grin and splashed the sisters' forms with it's pearly golden tail. Looking over at their brother's Siren form and seeing it's grin, they exchanged quizzical glances with each other and swam over to it. Sanguis leaned down and whispered something into their small piked ears. With small nods, the three slid under the surface of the water and waited.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Leonis stopped and cocked his head to the side. The sounds of water splashing and giggling had stopped. Humming to himself in wonder, he continued on, a few twigs snapping under his weight. Once he reached the area with water, he stopped at the edge. He believed them to be what people would call water pockets, and large ones too. He carefully studied the deep holes; wondering about the sounds he had heard earlier. In his peripheral vision, he could see something stirring the water. Slowly he turned his head towards the object of movement, only to find, not quite an object, but a being. He could tell that the creature was not human, as it's tail had flipped above the water once. A mermaid? No. A Siren, as the forest's name suggests. It was staring at him with semi wide eyes that had curiosity gleaming in them.

The Siren was slowly advancing to where he stood. From what he could see, it had long white hair, and feminine features, as did every Siren. He would move closer as well, but seeing as he was on the edge of the pocket, he couldn't. Once the Siren had reached the edge of the hole of water, Leonis slowly crouched down. They both studied each other for a few minutes. The aquatic creature broke eye contact first, turning it's head and producing a short, melodic tune. Moments after, two more heads of white hair slowly rose from the water and swam over to the two. Although his ears could only hear melodic tunes, the three seemed to be conversing, as their mouth movements were slightly off from the melodies. The oldest had an angry look on it's face and appeared to be ranting or lecturing to the one that had green eyes.

Now that he thought about it, it hadn't been a trick of the light, the two arguing Siren's really did lack pupils. The one with white eyes had slitted pupils, unlike the other two. Breaking out of his thoughts, he looked at the first one he had met, the green eyed one, and sat down crossing his legs. It looked annoyed with the oldest. After watching for a few moments more, his face had suddenly been grabbed by two dainty hands. Too shocked to retaliate, he sat there, dumbfounded. The green eyed one had suddenly grabbed him, and said something to the other two. The oldest hopped up onto the edge of the pocket, and crossed it's arms, seemingly waiting; while the child-looking one shot a nervous glances at both.  
He looked into the beryl-eyed Siren and it shot him somewhat of an apologetic look. He scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. The Siren placed two fingers between his brows and smoothed them out. It smiled at him and then ran it's thumbs over his eyes in to close them. He complied hesitantly and waited.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sanguis shifted to it's astral Siren and slowly slid it's hand through the inky haired youth's abdomen, apologizing internally, and elicited a confused gasp out of said. It searched for about a minute in the Soul's depths before it found what it had been looking for. Sanguis gave a confirmation noise to Aeris, the light blue eyed Siren, and waited. _/I don't know why you still wish to prove me wrong on this, Sanguis./_ Said beryl-eyed Siren sighed. _/Because we will not know if he is good, as you put it, or not if I do not do this./_  Aeris stiffly nodded.  
The black haired one had opened his eyes at the sound of melodic voices. Sanguis looked into the youth's eyes and nodded towards the ghostly hand inside of his abdomen, making a face of pain. Said youth seemed to get the message and swallowed. Gasping at the sudden onslaught of pain in his lower abdomen, he managed to choke out a small sentence.

"Sing for me, Siren."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering about why I called the Sirens 'its', that would be because in my book, Siren's do not have genders, although they have more prominent feminine features, and they can control when they wish to use their voice as a deadly instrument.  
> Edited: I had Lux's Siren's name wrong. It was supposed to be Sanguis instead of Sanguinis. It is now changed.  
> -  
> Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania copyright © PhoenixWeigel ™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests or permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> Phoenix.Weigel@yahoo.com


	6. Dettebelo Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for this chapter being over-due, I made it a lot longer than the other chapters.  
> -  
> 'Italics + Bold' = Astral Link  
> /Italics/ = Inhuman Languages  
> 'Italics' = Writing  
> "Italics" = Different Human Languages

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter 5: Dettebelo Knows Best**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The green eyed Siren retracted it's arm abruptly, ending the mass of pain for Leonis. Said teen looked up to see horrified faces staring back at him. He noted that the blue eyed one and the white eyed one looked like they were going to cry. Not moments later, the youngest looking one let go of a choked sob while the oldest looking one swam over to it, whispering comforting melodies in it's ear. The Siren with green eyes had a look of horror, pain, and confusion on it's face before it quickly schooled it's features to an unreadable expression. He wondered where this sudden change had come from.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sanguis shot a look of menace at the black haired teen. The Siren then let out a long whistle, and waited. After a few minutes, a ghostly Leopard ran and jumped into, quite literally, Sanguis, causing a ripple-like effect on the body of it. _'We are leaving. Now.'_ It growled out.

The two other Siren's nodded and dove under the water with him, switching between forms. Each to their complimentary- The Snow Leopard, the Jaguarondi, and the Raiju Fox. The family of three cared not that the teen would see their changes, and leapt out of the water.

Once out, the Snow Leopard bared it's fangs at the shocked black haired and blue eyed teen. Satisfied at the look he recieved, Nivem gathered each of their clothes in between it's teeth and ran after the two sisters. Nivem watched his two older sisters with wonder.

Vulpem rarely showed affection - although she did show it to her family more - she rarely did at all; and right now she's comforting and carrying Nocte. Lux never did understand human emotions. His sisters had more of a grasp on mortal beings and their cultures than he did. Although he did like watching their reactions.

Tempestas went Astral before telling the other, Sydera, on her back to do so as well. Nivem followed after. Apparently they were too frustrated and depressed to open the doors or shift to their human forms yet. Lux made a low rumbling noise in the back of his throat. That damned brat. If he just wouldn't have said that, he wouldn't have to watch his siblings like this.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Once the three siblings had slowly eaten their dinner, the two sisters turned in for the night without a word. Nocte followed Vulpem to her bedroom so he would join them later. Walking out onto the third floor balcony, he let out a long wolf whistle and waited. Five minutes later, a wolf-like creature came bounding out of the woodlands behind their manor.

"Viavni!" He yelled, pointing his finger upwards. "Go to the roof!"

The creature nodded and started to climb up to the top of the large building.

Lux nodded to himself and walked back inside, heading towards the spiraling stairs. Near the fourth floor's 5th wing, he pulled down the attic ladder and gracefully ascended it. Once in the darkness and rickety room of the attic, he opened the large window on the wall to his right, stepping out onto the roof.

"Via-" He was suddenly cut off as the large black creature threw itself at him. "Viavni... Please get off. You are very heavy." She complied, and Lux sat up, wiping the dust and dirt off of his black cashmere coat. "I just bought this, Viavni." He groaned.

Viavni's only response was to wag her two tails, and make a strange barking sonance.

Sighing, Lux sat down beside her and started to stroke her warm leather-like coat. Once she had started to purr, he was deep in thought.  
"Viavni..." He looked up at her.

A gentle whine erupted from her throat, as if signalling for him to continue.

"What was Mum like?"

He was met with a nuzzle to his cheek. Viavni knew that Lux rarely grew emotional, but when he did, it was either over his family or his familiars.

Lux started to stroke the Dettebelo's scruff, urging Viavni to close her four cat-like eyes. Moments later she curled her body around the pale boy and lulled him to sleep with her low purrs.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The next morning, Lux woke to something prodding his back. Viavni currently sat behind him, wagging her cat tails. She was excited, and couldn't resist waking him.

"What is it?" He asked blearily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She answered with a barking sonance at him. "Oh. You want to play?" He grinned. She nodded fervently. "Alright. Which play, left or right?" He asked.

She brought her left tail up, and dropped her right.

He giggled.

"This is going to be fun. Come on, girl." He beckoned her. "I have to get you some water first. Do you want food with it?" She barked.  
"Alright. Meat or-" She cut him off mid-sentence with a bark.

He nodded. "Meat it is then. I'll just let you eat my kill afterwards. No use in letting something go to waste when it can be useful." The black creature just wagged her tails in response as he stood up.

He not so sanely smiled. "Care to do the honors?" He held the palm of his hand out.

The Dettebelo's cat-like eyes changed from a bright green to a deep black. Lux's smile widened to a maniacal grin, and the creature bit into his palm.  
He eyed the murky white substance languidly dripping over his hand and out of Viavni's muzzle.

Eye's now a deep red, the creature pulled her head back, lapping at the blood she had on her 'teeth', and then looked at Lux. He was smiling sweetly at her.  
Lux held his arm out and then balled his hand into a fist, squeezing the wound tightly. After a moment, he relaxed his wrist and brought the palm of his hand to his mouth. Grasping the seemingly now solid blood between his teeth, he pulled his hand away from his face, forming his weapon; the 'Ivory Canine' as his sister's had dubbed it.  
After the chain-whip had been formed, he dropped the end from his teeth, and cracked it against the roof, destroying a single black tile.

Grinning now, Lux looked at the eerily beautiful creature. "Shall we go play now, Viavni?" He asked.

She purred, her eyes shifting from dark red, to a deep black.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lux laughed, watching as the black creature chased a tall man through the dark alley-ways.

"Make sure you don't hurt him yet, Viavni!" He yelled down. The Dettebelo replied with a barking sonance in confirmation.

Lux sat on the edge of the building, watching Viavni in amusement. It had been too long since he had done this with her; about half a millennia if his calculations were correct. He thought that he and his siblings had killed off all of the Wrathwreiths long ago; so this had been a pleasant surprise. They were active yet again.

Once Viavni had cornered the man in a dark alleyway, Lux jumped off of the building's roof, using the walls to jump in between, assuring his safe landing. Not that it would kill him either way.

At the bottom, Lux could see that Viavni had been snarling at the middle-aged man to keep him from running.

"Thanks girl, you did a great job." He praised.

She wagged her tails in response, her eyes shifting to a bright green.

"Could you go and keep watch, to make sure no one comes this way?"

She nuzzled the small of his back, and then strutted off to the entrance of the alley.

Lux then smiled kindly down at the cowering man. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Snorting, Lux found irony in this thought. The man, not exactly finding this situation funny, shifted uncomfortably.  
The Exhalavit grinned and raised the Ivory Canine. In a form of morbid fascination, the boy brought the ivory chain-whip upon the man. It's appearance was glassy and had what looked to be a large blade shaped into a fang fixed to the end of it. Said blade was currently protruding out of the man's shoulder.

"Old man," Lux's smooth voice stated. "You shouldn't have taunted Death." After which, a scream could be heard from the brunet man- the boy had roughly ripped the blade out of his shoulder. "You wouldn't actually want Death to show up, would you?" Lux made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle.

The sound of rattling chains could be heard as he wrapped the Ivory Canine around the man's throat. Resulting in a position of leverage for Lux- the blade was threatening to pierce up into the victim's mouth.

"Because we're not exactly nice."

Following the statement had been the sounds of ripping flesh and pouring liquid. The boy then dislodged the chain-whip from the mouth. _Thump!_ The man's body fell to the floor in a dead weight. Lux then walked towards the entrance of the alleyway.

"Have at him, Viavni."

He stroked her ears when he passed by, watching the creature's eyes slowly shifting from a bright green to a deep red. He cracked his trademark cheshire grin when he heard the snapping of bones, the ripping of flesh, and the sound of chewing.

"Dettebelo knows best," He whispered. "Don't you girl?" He yelled over his shoulder.

He was answered with a sated howl.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be making a separate booklet for all of the species, people, and places in my book. It will give information on then. Including weapons, abilities, names, appearances, etc. It will be updated over time for when the things/people appear in the story over time.  
> -  
> Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania copyright © PhoenixWeigel ™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests or permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> Phoenix.Weigel@yahoo.com


	7. Ready Or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Italics + Bold' = Astral Link  
> /Italics/ = Inhuman Languages  
> 'Italics' = Writing  
> "Italics" = Different Human Languages

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter 6: Ready Or Not**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Yesterday, Error had seen something strange. No, not your average 'man-streaking-down-the-street' strange - this was something different; very different.

She had been sitting outside, tending to the garden. It was Error's most favored thing to do out of all her chores. When suddenly she had heard laughing, not a child's laugh, but maybe a teenager's. It churned her insides a bit; it was an eerie, hollow laugh.

Putting that thought aside, she had stood up, brushed the dirt off of her baby blue sun-dress, and walked to the front gate of her family's suburban home. Error stood on the tip of her toes and flipped the locked latch upwards.

Upon opening the fence gate, she saw a black blur run past her.

Quickly turning her head to follow the direction the blur went, her eyes seemed to widen monumentally.

"Two tails..." Error muttered.

She then shook her head, ridding herself of any troubling thoughts. Honestly, you would think that by now that she would have been used to the Alt's.

'Alt' is the name that the world's people call mythological or supernatural entities. They were quite common. A good example would be the Dettebelo, obviously the creature that just ran past her. This was actually her first experience in seeing them, as they're not very socially active and tend to stay to in the Woodlands behind the Exhalavit's manor.

The local Alt is the Crowned Lunipur. They're small, harmless creatures that are luminescent and only appear under a new moon. If you manage to befriend one, they'll create Lunlights around your house that will glow on every night.

There had only been one report of someone befriending one, and that would be Nocte Exhalavit, which didn't exactly come as a surprise to anyone. The Exhalavits had befriended nearly every Alt in existence.

Which brought Error's thoughts back to the present. She was curious about the Exhalavits; not only did the Alt's love them, but no one knew anything about them except for the fact that they have a vast amount of money in their possession, and that they own the large Manor near the Woodlands. Everything else was a mystery.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Sisters, time to get up." Lux all but yelled, earning two annoyed groans.

He was grinning madly now. Walking over to Vulpem's room window, he roughly pulled aside the black lace curtains, allowing the bright morning sun to set the room aglow.  
Screeching protests, Vulpem and Nocte fell off the side of the bed in a heap.

Groaning, Nocte sat up and shot a glare at her younger brother. Soon following after was Vulpem, who sat up with little complaint, and thanked Lux.  
"Don't fret, I'm always here if you need me." He replied, smiling.

Now calmed down and half-awake, Nocte nodded in thanks towards Lux.

Vulpem stood up and walked to her closet. Upon opening it, she studied the mannequins adorned with corsets. "Black." The three siblings said in unison. Nodding, she carefully removed a simple black and grey Valentine Victorian corset.

Already accustomed to each other's nude forms, she rid of her top and had Lux and Nocte assist her in lacing it. While her brother finished lacing, Nocte slapped her older sister's thigh, exclaiming that she was very beautiful.

Smiling sweetly down at Nocte, Vulpem thanked the second youngest profusely, replying with her own compliments.  
"I'm going to borrow one of your dresses, Nocte." Lux stated.

Nocte giggled. "Yay!" She exclaimed.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After the three siblings had all agreed to wear something in lace, they each went to study themselves in the mirror room on the second floor.

Nocte pushed the large double-doors open, running inside, Lux following after. They each scrutinized their own forms; Vulpem was clothed with a burlesque, a black and grey lace patterned corset along with laced up thigh-high boots and ebony colored PVC garter belts.

Nocte had a simple black silk strapless dress with pull-up sleeves and transparent thigh-high stockings. On her feet were ankle-high stiletto boots covered in black velvet and encrusted jewels.

Lux had on Nocte's strapless white sundress. If looked at from afar, it would seem to be a jumper, with the top crumpled. At the bottom of the dress, it was adorned with cut-out lace designs, not unlike the waist area of the dress.

After thoroughly investigating themselves in the mirrors, they all turned to each other.

"Oh, Lux, you look so pretty!" Nocte breathily whispered.

He grinned at her in response. Looking to Vulpem, Nocte followed his gaze.

"Sister, you look amazing." He said with a gentle smile.

"She does." Nocte agreed.

Vulpem swept her gaze over her two younger siblings, and nodded her head in approval.

"As do you two." She praised.

Studying each of them in the mirror again, Lux frowned thoughtfully and then turned back to them.

"We're missing something." The three said in unison.

The first to pick out what was wrong was Lux. "Necklaces."

The second was Vulpem. "Family rings."

Last but not least, the third was Nocte. "Hairstyles!"

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds before they all let out boisterous guffaws. Once the three had regulated their breathing again, they all went to work.

Vulpem went to the third floor's fifth wing to retrieve the family heirloom rings, Lux went to each of their bedrooms on the second floor grabbing their necklaces, and Nocte went to the first floor, bagging every hair accessory that fell under her gaze.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After ten minutes of searching, the three siblings headed back to the mirror room.

Vulpem handed each of them their family ring. Each of a simple design with their favored gemstones outlined with tungsten; Nocte's Aquamarine, Lux's light Jade, and Vulpem's Turquoise colored Variscite. All with defining properties and _'Exhalavit'_ engraved on the gemstones.

Lux handed the necklaces to each complimentary's owner; Nocte's lace collar and Vulpems PVC buckle-choker. Lux didn't own any necklaces at the moment, as he always wrapped white bandage around his neck instead, as well as his hands and feet. Lux hated shoes.

Nocte went to each of her siblings, putting their hair in different styles. After half an hour passed, Nocte pulled back from Lux's hair with a nod of approval.  
She analyzed her work with a keen eye.

Vulpem's hair had been pulled back slightly, leaving the side bangs to dangle near the front of her piked ears. The remaining hair had been curled into light waves to lay against her back.  
Lux's hair had been volumized and pulled into long messy chest length twin-tails covering his own piked ears, leaving the front bangs suspended, barely covering the top of his eyes.  
Nocte had pulled her hair into twin buns, barely covering her piked ears, held up by black ribbons. White gold spikes protruded out of black flowers attached to the ribbons.

They all nodded to each other.

"It's been too long since I've dressed like this." Vulpem stated, excitement slightly lacing her voice.

"Too long!" The younger two exclaimed in unison.

The three grinned and went to the first floor's first wing. Each sibling chose their favored bag and placed enough money and Altions for a day out in them. Grabbing three sun parasols, knowing that Vulpem and Lux would want their's later, Nocte ran out of the front door catching up to her siblings.

Lux grabbed onto Nocte's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Smiling in the Exhalavit's not-so-sanely way, Lux laughed out a statement which received two more Exhalavit grins.

"How about we go have some fun."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altion(s) is the name of the currency Alts use, if they are capable of using them, that is. Pronounced /ôl`SH(ə)n/  
> Mini-Booklet Coming Soon!  
> -  
> Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania copyright © PhoenixWeigel ™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests or permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> Phoenix.Weigel@yahoo.com


	8. Here We Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Italics + Bold' = Astral Link  
> /Italics/ = Inhuman Languages  
> 'Italics' = Writing  
> "Italics" = Different Human Languages

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter 7: Here We Come**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The three Exhalavits walked with their heads held high and their posture's proud, glaring at any who dare to voice negative opinions. The last time the three siblings had adorned themselves this way had been nearly a century ago. Even if Powder's citizens had accustomed to the Exhalavit's and their habits, never before had they seen them like this.

Lux suddenly ran into something small and found himself shorter. Looking up, he corrected himself; he was on the ground. In front of Lux, the person who he had run into, he assumed, was also on the ground. He noted with amusement that Nocte was giggling.

Giggling along with his fellow sibling, Lux stood up and shook himself off. He offered his hand to the female he ran into. She smiled sweetly and gratefully took it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

He took in her friendly appearance; she had shoulder length dark brown hair, with kind, droopy eyes like molten gold, and lovely light mocha skin.  
Absentmindedly Lux noted that Nocte and Vulpem had went off somewhere.

He smiled at her.

"I'm Lux. Lux Exhalavit."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Her eyes widened slightly. Error looked up at Lux with a beaming smile on her face.

"I'm Cladis. Cladis Vitiosum, but people call me Error." She replied genially, taking in the other's appearance. For a split second, wonder and confusion took over her expression.  
"Ah! We have the same dress on, just different colors!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Error watched as the white haired girl took in her appearance questioningly, as wonder flitted over her expression before excitement.

"So we are!" Lux replied with a grin.

Error grinned back before she heard her name being called.

"Oi! Error!" A tall black haired woman shouted.

"Oh, Ovem, are you done with your shopping?" Error asked with a smile as the woman walked up to them, her twin brother in tow.

Ovem quickly planted a chaste kiss to Error's lips.

"Nah, Leo's just being a baby. Says he wants to go home." She said with a wide grin before realizing they had an audience.

"Who's this?" Ovem asked.

"Oh, Ovem, this is Lux Exhalavit, she's here with her siblings." Error answered.

Turning to Lux, she saw that the other had a devious expression. Error was lost in thought until she was snapped out of her reverie by Leonis stalking up to his twin.

"Ovem, let's go home." He groaned.

"Nope." Ovem replied, accentuating the 'p'.

Leonis groaned once more before he turned to the unfamiliar face. Leonis felt like he knew her from somewhere.

A sneer appeared across the white haired girl's face.

"You again." She all but spat.

Turning slightly away from Leonis, the girl let out a two short wolf-whistles. He knew that whistle. Leonis' eyes widened in realization.

"You're-" He was cut off by three voices.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"The Exhalavits." The three siblings snarled in unison.

"Come now, brother. We are needed elsewhere." Vulpem said to Lux.

He nodded, and smirked at the shocked faces.

"You never asked if I were a male." Lux said.

He turned to Error, handing her a piece of parchment. "Burn it at midnight if you wish to talk more." Lux said cordially, and strutted off after his sisters.

Lux hummed a tune, whilst gently swaying his and Nocte's hands forwards and backwards between their bodies. The Exhalavits truly tried their best to keep the silence away when all three were together.

"Let's go to Pinns and Needles!" Nocte said excitedly.

Lux nodded, and headed off in that direction, pulling his two siblings with him.

Walking into the clothier shop, Lux stopped by the counter, asking the clerk to put anything they buy or walk out with on the Exhalavit tab.

He strutted off, browsing the Victorian style fabrics.

After fifteen minutes of browsing, Lux had been near giving up on finding something he liked, until one thing in particular caught his eye.

In the Once-Accessory crystal display case across the room sat a beautiful white collar encrusted with emeralds and diamonds. It would look amazing on Viavni. Grinning to himself, he gracefully walked up to the shop clerk.

"Madam, would you be so kind as to tell me about the Once-Accessory you have?" He asked with a smile.

"You have a good eye as always, Exhalavit." The woman praised.

"It is a two-piece set. The choker can either be worn alone, or with the emerald tear drop pendant. There are 1112 gemstones in all on this lovely piece. With 40 Emeralds and 181.74 carats in Diamonds." The clerk explained wistfully.

"How much?" Lux inquired.

"Five hundred thousand in Dollars and six hundred thousand in Altions." She answered.

"That cheap?" He asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

Nodding, she whispered, "I know. You would think that with the rise of the Wrathwreiths again that they would demand more money."

"I'll take it, just add it to the Exhalavit Heirloom Tab." Lux spoke with a smile.

It was the clerks turn to raise her eyebrow. "You're actually going to make this an Heirloom?"

He grinned at her.

"Why not?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

At the Manor, Lux went to the third floor's fifth wing to set up a crystal case for when the Once-Accessory arrived. Kindly, he asked the house fairies to clean the Heirloom Quarters. In return, he gave them freshly Honey Bread and Honeyed Milk.

Walking to the spiraling stairs, Lux made his way down to the first floor's sitting area.

 _ **'When shall we eat dinner?'**_ Vulpem questioned.

 ** _'Now.'_** Commanded Nocte and Lux in unison.

Allowing a small smile form, Vulpem went to work in the kitchen.

Sitting idly on the black velvet couch, Lux looked up to the clock over-top the fireplace mantel.

Five minutes until midnight.

He wonders what her answer will be. Honestly he doesn't mind either way, both shall be beneficial. If she does answer, another friend to annoy with his antics. If she doesn't, nothing will change.

Lux watched as the minutes ticked by. Reaching midnight, the clock chimed. He waited a couple of moments before could hear slight crackling in the fire. Pewf! A small bout of smoke was spat out of the fire, along with the parchment he had given to Error.

Grinning, he set Nivem free. He took out a scroll of parchment, what can he say, he's old style, and wrote a _'Thank you, and welcome to the Circle'_ letter. Handing it to Nivem, the Leopard gently took the scroll in between it's teeth, converting the letter to Astral.

Nodding at the large feline, Lux watched as Nivem bounded along the night sky, running on air in the direction of West leaving a trail of misty white slivers.

**_'This should be fun.'_ **

His sisters didn't question him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Half an hour past midnight, Error was in her small room, laying on her bed. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about were the Exhalavit's.

She deeply inhaled, trying to calm her thoughts. It wouldn't do to pine over every little thing.

Eyes narrowing, she wondered what the paper was supposed to do once it was burned. It simply disappeared, but she knew that couldn't be all it did, as Lux had implied it would message him.

A gust of wind snapped her out of her musings. She scrunched her eyebrows together; she thought she had closed her window.

Her heart nearly stopped once she had sat upright.

Standing at the foot of her bed was a fairly large ghostly feline with a scroll of paper in between it's teeth.

She knew what it was.

It was Lux's reply.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Booklet Coming Soon!  
> -  
> Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania copyright © PhoenixWeigel ™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests or permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> Phoenix.Weigel@yahoo.com


	9. Animal

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter 8: Animal**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Last night, Error had recieved Lux's letter in the strangest of ways. She's still in denial that it was real - the only thing reminding her that it indeed was not a dream, is the scroll of paper in her hands. Slightly anxious about the contents of said letter, she hadn't worked up to opening it quite yet.

Setting the scroll down into the drawer on the side-table next to the bed, Error stood up and walked to her small wardrobe. She glanced over the small amount of clothes, contemplating what to wear to school that day.

In the end, she decided upon a long sleeved yellow and white poke-a-dotted knee length dress. Knowing the weather forecast, she put on a simple round white 'Bertha' collar. After which, she slipped into her white knee-length boots once she had on her white crochet tights, only slightly scuffed.

Walking over and looking in the mirror on her door, she examined her outfit. It wasn't the best of outfits, but it'll have to do. Error raked her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it. Once satisfied, she grabbed the letter from the drawer, stuffing it into her school bag, and quietly opened the door.

Error had no wishes to wake her parents before she left for school, she already had enough marks to explain. Swiftly grabbing a sandwich she had made yesterday from the back of the fridge, she stuffed it into her school bag and quietly ran out the front door.

Standing on the tip of her toes, Error reached up and lifted the latch of the fence, unlocking it.

Closing the fence once out, Error ran towards the school. She never had any rides, and although the school was close, it was still far by foot.

After about half an hour, Error opened the doors to the school, walking in. She expertly weaved in and out of the crowd, dodging hands and legs here and there. What Error did not see coming was the sudden appearance of a body in front of her at the end of the hall.

She ran straight into the taller person and fell backwards, landing on her backside.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

Error recognized that voice.

"Lux?" She asked, sitting up.

"What- Oh! Error!" He exclaimed, holding a hand out for her to take.

She gave him a grateful smile and grabbed his hand. Once on her feet again, Error gazed at Lux, taking in his appearance once more. He wasn't in a dress today, she noted. Instead, he wore black skinny jeans and a baggy grey sweater that hung low off of his shoulder with 'POWDER' written across the front of it in dark green and his hair in a loose braid, gingerly sitting on the left side of his collarbone.

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't see you in front of me." Error apologized.

"Oh no, it's my fault that I hadn't been looking." Lux reassured.

"Well, I'm kind of hard to see, with me being all the way down here." She said sheepishly. It had been true though, she was very short. Four foot six to be exact. Her lover found it quite endearing though, because she could easily carry Error in her arms.

"Awh, you're not that short. I'm not even a foot taller than you." Lux grinned.

Error smiled shyly in thanks and stuck her hands in the pockets of her dress.

"We'd best be off to class then. I'll see you around, Error!" Lux called out, already halfway down the hall.

She gave a slight wave in his direction, knowing that he couldn't see it, and headed towards her first class. History.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

At midday break, Lux found Error huddled over her food tray alone at a table in the farthest corner of the lunch hall. Walking over to her, he pulled out a steel chair and sat down beside her.

"Hey, what's up?" Lux asked. He didn't want to push anything; he knew what being alone felt like.

Error looked up, surprise painting her face. When she realized who it was, relief washed over her features.

"Just waiting on my lover." She replied tersely.

He smiled at her and nodded.

"How's your day gone by so far then?" Lux asked; he didn't want silence.

She looked up once again and stared at his face; he looked geniunely interested.

"It was fine for the most part. I don't exactly enjoy waiting for my lover, but it's been like this for years so I'm quite used to it by now. Classes just aren't on the same schedule." She said solemnly.

Lux nodded in understanding.

After five minutes of talking about nothing yet everything, a tall woman walked up to their table, forcing Lux to do a double-take, although he didn't show it.  
This was the woman who he had met with Error at Constellation Stairway.

Ovem, as she had called her last time, bent down and placed a kiss to Error's forehead.

"Hey, Cladis." She said with an innocent smile.

Error looked a bit surprised at first, and then stood up to hug Ovem. Pulling back with a smile, Error saw the innocent look on Ovem's face. She slightly narrowed her eyes and went to sit down, but before she could, Ovem slapped her behind.

"Ovem!" Error screeched indignantly with a deep red seeping into her face. She quickly covered herself with her hands.

Ovem laughed loudly, leaning in to plant a small kiss to Error's neck. "Sorry, Sunshine."

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Error whispered, embarrassed beyond measure.

Ovem chuckled slightly before grinning madly. "Too bad. You're a large ray of sunshine and I am determied to remind you that I love that about you. Every. Single. Day." She said, sweetly smiling down at Error's red face.

Error's own respone was a small sheepish smile and a loving look in her eyes as she peered into Ovem's.

Lux had watched this with interest.

"What is love?" He asked suddenly, breaking the two females from their reverie.

"Baby don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" Ovem cried out.

"No more!" Error yelled, dramatically clutching at Ovem's jacket.

Apparently they had though that Lux was joking, and started laughing after their spontaneous singing.

Lux soon joined in on their side-stitching guffaws, seeing as he wasn't going to receive an answer.

Once calmed down, the two lovers joined Lux at the table, easily falling into light conversation while Lux stared at nothing.

 _ **'Lux, what do you think of the boy who met Sanguis?'**_ Alis asked.

Lux snorted mentally. The boy was too curious for his own good; wandering through a 'haunted' forest alone. **_'He has guts, but I have no interest in befriending him.'_** Lux drawled.

Alis mentally nodded his head in agreement. _**'Did you see his face when he recognized you at the Co-Stair?'**_ The Owl Griffin asked, a smirk lining his gravelly voice.

Lux barked out a laugh, drawing the attention of the two conversing lovers. However he payed them no mind and continued on with his mental conversation.

 ** _'I know! He looked like he had seen a ghost! As ironic as that is.'_** He chuckled lightly.

 _ **'He looked as if someone had just smacked him in the face with a rotating door!'**_ Alis screeched through chortles.

That sent Lux into hysterics, startling the two lovers by his side.

Error sat frozen, her eyes wide and her insides churning in discomfort. That was the laugh. The one she had heard on the day she had seen the Dettebelo. It was the same. It was hollow and void of emotion despite it being a laugh. It nauseated her, and she didn't know why. Lux seemed to be a good person, so why. Why was it disturbing her so.

Slowly turning her head to look at him, she locked eyes with him. He calmed his hysterics and stared back into her eyes, with a deep grin etched into his face. She blanched slightly. Sounds of the lunch hall now muffled under the racing tune of her heart thrumming in her ears. The look in his eyes - it was the look of a predator.

An animal preparing to attack it's prey - not one for food and not for survival.

One for the enjoyment of a kill.

And it scared her.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Booklet Coming Sometime this month!  
> -  
> Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania copyright © PhoenixWeigel ™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests or permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> Phoenix.Weigel@yahoo.com


	10. Anima Quae Dolet, Et Luna Sub Nix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter 9: Anima Quae Dolet, Et Luna Sub Nix**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lux awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. It was going to be one of those mornings; lethargic and foggy - his favorite type of day. But before he could get out of bed, a feeling of dread replaced the giddiness. Lux opened his eyes carefully and pushed the feeling away, he would deal with it later.

 ** _'Good morning, Lux, Nivem, Sanguis.'_** Alis sleepily drawled.

Nivem grunted slightly, not much of a talker, especially at the break of dawn.

 ** _'Good morning!'_** Sanguis said cheerily, drawing a grumble from the large leopard in protest of the rambunctious voice.

Lux grinned at them mentally, ridding himself of the stygian duvet and pulled the curtains aside, stepping out of the large four-poster bed. Padding across the cold ivory floor, he opened the double-doors to his closet.

 ** _'Shall I go with something simple today?'_** Lux asked the three.

 _ **'Yes. If I may also suggest wearing something warm-'**_ Lux snorted internally, interrupting Alis.

 _ **'You**_ _**know** **I**_ _**can't**_ **_feel_** _**the**_ _**cold** **either**_ _**way,**_ _ **Alis.'**_ He stated with a straight face.

Alis make a small choking sound.

 ** _'Carry on then.'_** The Owl said quietly.

Lux made a humming noise in response, and sifted through the clothes in his closet. After a few moments of scrutinizing, he pulled out a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a grey loose-fit batwing blouse that went to the top of his thighs.

After changing out of his silk night wear, he slipped into the comfortable articles of clothing.

Once done, he walked into the large bathroom across the hall, grabbing a white hair tie and pulling his hair into a half-bun.

 ** _'Has Nocte or Vulpem woken yet?'_** Lux asked the Astrals.

 ** _'Nocte is still asleep.'_** Uillosae stated, her silk voice washing over Lux comfortingly.

 ** _'Same with Vulpem, although I believe she will be stirring soon enough.'_** Tempestas said sleepily, gruff voice barely audible.

Lux stood silently, listening to the quiet ambience that the Astrals were producing. He felt content with everything at that moment; as if nothing could go wrong in life.

Oh, how wrong he had been.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After breakfast had been eaten, the three siblings all now sat huddled on the couch in the sitting room.

"We're supposed to be having guests over later on." Vulpem said.

"Alright, but who are they?" Nocte asked.

"I believe they are some old family friends of Mother, I can't be sure. All I know is that there will be four extra people in this house, and we need to prepare two guest rooms." Vulpem informed, knowing they would have to keep the Astrals and Viavni hidden until they knew exactly who they were.

Lux nodded his head in understanding before stopping, a thoughtful look coloring his features

"Four?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, a man and a woman with two daughters. One is fifteen while the other is thirteen." Vulpem answered ruefully.

Lux sighed and then stood from the couch.

"Great, exactly what we need. Strangers and children running throughout our Manor. If they go anywhere near the library, I'm killing them." Lux deadpanned.

Nocte and Vulpem nodded, knowing that their younger brother made no empty threats. Not like they would stop him either way; they'd probably join him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After the guest rooms had been set up by Vulpem and Nocte, Lux had went to inform Viavni to keep away from the Manor until he came and got her. She had responded with a disappointed nod, but it was a nod nonetheless.

After a few hours, the Fortuna's arrived. Turned out that Mrs.Fortuna was a very quiet woman, in which Mr.Fortuna made up for.

"You have a very nice house here." Mrs.Fortuna praised.

"We try." Lux said politely.

Vulpem led them to the quest rooms so that they could settle in for their stay, and instructed them where to go once done.  
"I'm not looking forward to this. At all." Lux drawled at his sisters.

 ** _'Do not talk like that out loud, brother! The Fortuna's might hear.'_** Vulpem chastised.

 ** _'Yeah yeah.'_** Lux said with an internal grin.

"The rooms were very lovely. We're looking forward to our stay here." Mrs.Fortuna said. The three Exhalavit siblings gave tight smiles in response.

"I don't like it." Whined the youngest daughter. "It has no pink!"

She had made it sound as if it were a crime.

The three Exhalavits sat there and stared at the youngest lazily. What was wrong with no color?

Mr and Mrs.Fortuna seemed to have picked up on the questionable atmosphere and coazed the children back to their guest rooms.

 _ **'Did you all feel that as well?'**_ Lux asked, his voice unusually serious.

His two sisters nodded stiffly beside him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After a day of dealing with two very whiny children, Lux was about ready to lop someone's head off.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed.

"I'm going to the library, if anyone needs anything, ask Nocte or Vulpem." Lux announced to the Fortunas.

He grabbed another hair tie on the way, as the other had been pulled out of his hair by the youngest daughter earlier in the day, and pulled his hair up into a ponytail.

Pushing open the library double doors, he walked in and inhaled. Although the Exhalavits had no need to breathe, it became a habit for the three siblings so that no one would become suspicious.

He loved the smell of old books and libraries.

He wandered to a bookshelf in the back of the library; their Pagan and Wiccan section.

Lux pulled out a book on soul linking, and started to read.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hours later, Lux had been found in the library asleep with the Wiccan book on his lap by the youngest daughter.

Curiosity overtaking her, she picked the book up and quietly left the library, heading back to her guest rooms.

Looking over the page the book had been left open on, she read.

_'Soul Linking: Breaking the Link'_

She tilted her head at the headline and started to continue, but was interrupted by a knocking at her door.

She quickly hid the book under the bed mattress, promising herself to put the book back after a while.

Opening the door, she saw it was her mother.

"Hello Mother, what is it?" The girl asked.

"Ms.Vulpem said that dinner will be ready in an hour." The mother said.

She nodded her head and closed the door.

After slowing her erratic heartbeat, she grabbed the book and ran towards the library to put it back.

She had made sure to place it somewhere she could remember, so that she could read it later.

Quietly walking out of the library as to not wake the young Exhalavit, she ran towards the dining area.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lux woke to find the book gone, a pillow under his head, and a blanket covering his torso. Figuring one of his siblings had put the book up, he didn't question it.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he yawned. Lux grabbed the pillow and blanket after standing up, reminding himself to thank his sisters later.

 ** _'Lux, I want out.'_** Came the voice of Alis.

Lux raised an eyebrow.

 _ **'Alright, let me go to my room.'**_ He said.

Stopping mid-walk, he turned towards the dining area to notify Vulpem.

Completely forgetting that they had guests over, he called out to Vulpem.

"I'm letting Alis out for a while!" Lux half-yelled.

"Alright!" Vulpem responded, not bothering to lift her head from the boiling stew.

Unaware that one devious thirteen year old had seen this interaction, Lux went off to his quarters.

The girl quietly followed behind him, making sure to stay out of sight.

Once Lux had reached his room, he opened a window and held the palm of his hand skywards.

Moments later, a silvery mist sprung forth of his palm, and formed Alis' astral being.

"As always, be safe. Although you cannot be hurt in this form, our soul links can still be severed." Lux repeated, stating the same mantra every time he let an Astral free.

The Owl nodded it's head and flew off into the blackness of the night, leaving a trail of fog-like mist to illuminate it's path.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The youngest daughter had watched all of this with rapt attention, the same question popping into her head.

"What happens if their Soul Link is severed?" She whispered aloud.

She slunk out of the older boy's room, hoping to go unnocticed, and ran towards the library.

Once she had the book again, she went to her room in what she hoped was an inconspicuous manner.

Back in her room, she let out a sigh of relief, and closed her door, making sure it was locked.

Opening the book, she went straight to the page of breaking a soul length and started reading.

_'Soul Linking: Breaking the Link_

_Severing a link between souls is a very dangerous act if not done correctly or in the proper environment._

_Steps to breaking a Soul Link_

_Step 1: Find a dark and quiet room with few or no windows.'_

The youngest daughter nodded her head. That was done already.

_Step 2: Even your breathing out and concentrate on the beings or being that you wish to sever a Soul Link with._

_Step 3: If you are severing a Soul Link between yourself and another, concentrate on their being. Their existence and what the Soul Link between you was for. If you are severing a Soul Link between someone else and another, think about the two of them together, standing side by side._

_Step 4: If between yourself and another, focus on seeing yourself being pulled away from the other. If between someone else and another, picture a silver ribbon between the two standing side by side._

_Step 5: If between someone else and another, feel for the ribbon between them. Once you feel you have hold of the ribbon, say these words clearly._

 

_"He holds their spirit from time gone by_

_No longer in their arms he lye_

_Gods of old release their mind_

_release their heart, their soul unbind._

_No longer is Lux in their life_

_so I ask the Gods to end this strife._

_Released from the link of heart and soul_

_This spell is cast and Lux has no more hold._

_I weave this spell and ask the Gods to hear my prayer_

_So Mote It Be!"_

 

_Step 6: Once finished, you will know when, calm yourself and even your breathing once more. Clear your mind of everything and ease yourself out of the Magick.'_

The young girl gently put the book on her bed and stood there, walking her way through the steps.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lux finished his dinner, wondering where the youngest daughter went. Shrugging, he took his plate to the kitchen and gingerly sat it down in the sink.

"I'm going to go for a walk." He said to his siblings.

They nodded in response, still eating their meals.

Lux picked up a large black cashmere scarf on his way out of the house and threw it around his neck.

Pulling the double doors of the Manor shut, he leisurely walked down the long road through the expanse of trees that lead to the open fields of snow.

Listening to the russle of the leaves, Lux thought about why Alis would want out. The Owl never wanted out because he always had the fear of being alone.

Lux smiled to himself and thought about the moment he had met Alis.

The Owl had been a small Owlet then. Large black questioning eyes had stared at him through the entire linking ceremony. He had been so adorable then, but now he's just a grouch.  
Lux snorted and chuckled lightly.

The good times.

Once Lux had reached the middle of the large snowy fields, he wolf-whistled for Alis.

Whilst waiting, he stared off into the distance and raked his eyes over the fields. Using Nivem's nocturnal vision, he saw something white lying in the snow. Tilting his head, he walked towards it lazily. Something inside the pit of his stomach churned, bringing that same feeling of dread he had felt this morning. Frowning, he sped up slightly. He briefly wondered what was taking Alis so long.

Suddenly he was on the ground struggling for breathe as if he needed oxygen.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

The organ in his chest that no longer pulsed hurt.

His very being hurt.

Where was Alis?

He cried out in pain; it felt as if someone were ripping his soul apart. Lux thinks he can faintly hear Nivem's silkily smooth voice calling to him.

He stood up, trying to calm his panic.

Why did Nivem sound panicked?

He looked to the form in the snow.

Lux's eyes went wide and his body rigid, he shook his head lightly.

"No."

"No..."

His lips twitched upwards. He was determined to ignore the stinging at the corners of his eyes. Letting out a small laugh, Lux slowly walked towards the form.

He fell to his hands and knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. Lux let out another laugh, this one slightly louder than the other, before he found himself in hysterics. Pulling the still form of Alis, his Alis, to his chest, he stroked the Owl's feather-fur shakily.

Lux can hear Nocte and Vulpem calling out to him from a distance.

Turning his head, he looked at them. Letting out a broken laugh, tears spilled from his eyes once again.

It wasn't fair.

Why him?

After everything he went through, was that still not enough?

Were the Gods so cruel?

"Alis..." Lux managed to choke out before he broke down in sobs.

"Alis... No, no, no."

His sisters stood there horrified, tears not of their own cascading down their cheeks.

Lux weeped until he couldn't.

The sound of nothing filling the air, silent snow falling, blanketing the ground in a sheet of white with the moon as the only source of light.

And that was when his favorite quote made sense to him.

_Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania._

_Insanity is reflected in the sound of silence._

 

Lux laughed.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry.  
> -  
> Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania copyright © PhoenixWeigel ™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests or permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> Phoenix.Weigel@yahoo.com


	11. Method To My Madness

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter 10: Method To My Madness**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_They say that when an Exhalavit experiences an emotionally traumatic event in their life, that their Fate's course will be redirected towards another path. As such, Fate promised compensation. She promised a child from her own stars, to watch over the Exhalavit - to make sure that they never stray from their path of Destiny. They say that Fate can even communicate with her star children._

**_They say..._ **

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lux gazed skywards to the stars in pondering thoughts whilst running a hand through Nocte's hair. She was currently asleep with her head in Lux's lap and Vulpem sat back to back with him. His tears along with the falling snow had stopped hours ago, and the siblings hadn't enough strength nor motivation to go back home. He could see the faint first-light of morning glimmering on the snow below them in his peripheral vision as he watched the stars dim to flickers.

Lux pulled his lips into a grim line. He had never felt the way he had when Alis was severed. Not when his parents had been assassinated. Not when they lost their old home. Never.

He halted his ministrations on Nocte's hair and his eyes narrowed slightly before widening.

"The stars..." Lux started, which urged Vulpem to tilt her head upwards.

"They're weeping."

Vulpem absentmindedly shook Nocte. Awaking with a groan, she looked questioningly towards her siblings noticing their expressions before turning her own head skywards.

There in the sky were hundreds of falling stars; they seemed to be endless. The three felt their eyes well with unshed tears before they themselves started falling, seemingly as if the universe were compelling them to lament along with the incandescent cosmos.

What seemed to be hours must have been minutes in reality; not once did the siblings tear their eyes away from the stars in fear of missing the breathtaking sight. Lux could distinguish a slight flicker of a constellation, but before he could name it, the sky was swiftly overcome with daybreak.

He felt like he had missed something very crucial.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The Exhalavits didn't have the heart to bury Alis, so they had sent him off to their personal Taxadermist.

If the tabloids and News Reporters of Powder noticed the four mutilated bodies near the Exhalavit's Manor and the three siblings missing from school an entire week afterwards, they said nothing about it. They could do nothing either way as the Exhalavit's owned the city Powder.

Once Alis had been setup in the Family Heirloom room, as he would be, they rested until the next week of school, having been emotionally drained.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

When the Exhalavits had returned to school, they talked to no one and kept their heads low; a rare feat, as they had been very prideful in the past. The three seemed to carry a haunted look to them, especially the youngest. In return, no one bothered them, although that didn't stop them from gossiping.

The Gossip Mill had bets going on what had happened; the Exhalavits had murdered the family of four, or they had witnessed the murder, which would explain their behavior. Currently the runner up is bet two, that they had witnessed the murder. Apparently people thought the Exhalavits cruel enough for murder.

He had made no bets, though his sister had. She was betting that they murdered them. He scoffed at that. For some reason his sister seemed perfectly content with them murdering a family, or at least that's what it looked like.

He stayed silent with his sister watching as the three walked down the hall, students and teachers wordlessly parting a path for them.

"Doesn't Lux look... kind of sad?" Leonis asked, eyebrow raised.

Ovem hummed in thought.

"He doesn't look like the cheery Lux I know. He was all smiles and eerie laughter last I saw him." She answered, a frown tugging at her features. She had liked the kid, he had seemed to be just as messed up as her.

"I'm gonna go talk to them." Ovem said, determination painting her face.

Before Leonis could stop his sister, she was already half way to the Exhalavits. Cursing his reckless twin, he followed after, albeit more subtly.

"Hey Lux!" The Twin said with a grin.

Lux looked up, plastering a smile onto his face.

"Good afternoon Ovem." He said politely.

Now that she took a better look, Ovem could see the damage on the siblings. Each had dark circles beneath their eyes, which were bloodshot and puffy. She wondered what had happened to make the prideful Exhalavit family to let themselves go like this.

"Good... Good afternoon!" Ovem attempted to keep her cheery demeanor. Although smile a bit dimmer, she would try to make them happy.

She watched as Lux looked over to her twin brother, Leonis. Wincing, she had forgotten their animosity, even if she hadn't known the reason behind it. So it came as a surprise to everyone when Lux just simply smiled at him and gave a small nod.

Ovem and her twin had obviously been too shell-shocked to realize the three siblings had continued on their trek down the hallway.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lux attempted to keep his head down for the rest of the day; he didn't want to talk to any of his so called 'new friends' right now. He didn't even have the motivation to sneer at the students who stared a little longer than normal. Damn brat. Damn her to hell. He was never allowing guests near his Manor again.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up once again as he felt as if he were being watched. He snapped his head around, opting to try and find the pair of eyes watching him. Scanning his own gaze over the crowd, he found a pair of light blue eyes staring at him. He recognized the light toned hair and light colored eyes. Must be a Solári child. They weren't a bad family, quite trustworthy actually.

Lux stared back at the boy, not exactly knowing what else to do. He was a little unnerved, which was rare in itself as Lux was usually the one doing the unnerving. A soft smile lit up the other's features, making Lux stiffen. He doesn't even know the kid.

Creep.

Lux laughed slightly; practice what you preach. He then had a thoughtful look coloring his features. Looking back to the Solári, he realized that he had laughed for the first time in nearly a week and a half. Lux sent the other a soft smile, a genuine one. It seemed to have been the right thing to do, as the Solári's eyes had lit up like it was Christmas morning and he sent a beaming grin back.

Maybe he didn't have to suffer alone. It's not like he couldn't share a slight bit of his burden; he _had_ been doing it by himself for over a millennia.

Smiling to himself in what had seemed like ages, he trailed after his two older siblings, unaware of the second set of eyes.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

When the Exhalavits had reached the Manor, they were unquestioningly grateful to be home. Dropping down quite uncremoniously onto the couch, Lux sighed. Sisters soon following after, they too sat down and let go of drawn out sighs.

"Can we not just drop out of school? We have been doing the exact same thing for our entire lives, plus we've also gone to nearly every college. This is so much of a hassle." Lux drawled. Of course they couldn't, but it hurt no one to try.

He sighed once more and then stood.

"I'm retiring for the night, please do not disturb me unless in a dire situation." Lux said.

His sisters responded with tired nods.

In the end they had all turned in and called it a day; and what a day it had been.

Outside of Lux's window, the second set of eyes gazed into the room, looking over the boy in an eerily protective manner.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired, so this chapter might suck.  
> -  
> Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania copyright © PhoenixWeigel ™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests or permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> Phoenix.Weigel@yahoo.com


	12. Smile?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 11: Smile?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The next day when in school, Lux looked around for the Solári child. He felt a bit put-out. Lux had never met the other before, but he felt as if he really needed to talk to him. He stood on the tip of his toes and peered over the crowded hallway. Nothing. Lux gave a sigh and promised to himself that later that day he would look for the Solári.

Seconds before he turned around, Lux stiffened slightly as someone put their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice asked.

"Ovem." Lux stated.

"Awh, I was hoping I could fool you slightly..." Ovem pouted.

She couldn't fool Lux, no one could, as of right now. It was a blessing and a curse when you're able to feel presences in the room if you know what to look for.

Ovem gently removed her hands and went to stand in front of Lux.

"So, who were you looking for?" She asked.

"A Solári. He did something yesterday that I need to thank him for. You wouldn't happen to know him, would you? He stands about five foot five, maybe six, and has blonde hair and blue eyes." Lux said.

Ovem sharply raised an eyebrow and grinned. That's the most she's ever heard Lux talk.

"Yeah, he sounds like a guy that's in my A-C class." She grumbled. "He makes all 0's."

Both eyebrows raised, Lux looked at Ovem as if she had sprouted two heads. The only other people he knew that made straight 0's was him and his siblings.

He nodded at her and asked, "When does your A-C class start?"

"In about... five minutes. We better hurry." Ovem said, looking at the clock on the wall.

Lux nodded and started off towards the staircase of the Cathedral. It would only take a bit to get to the ninth floor since they were already on the fifth.

"What was your next class, Lux?" She asked.

Lux looked over to her. "Ensorcelling."

Ovem looked slightly shocked. "Ensor? You're an Alt?"

He nodded at her.

After about 2 minutes of running up flights of stairs, they made it just in time. Ovem stood beside him hunched over, hands on her knees, and slightly panting. Lux seemed quite unfazed, which irritated her.

"You're out of shape." He stated.

She sent a him withering glare before righting herself and opening the door to the lecture hall. Well, it was technically a room, but students had deemed it too big to be called a room, so they elected the word hall for it. Since the Cathedral had twenty floors, each floor had one class on it, excluding the Hospice and Aide's, Living Quarters, and Dining/Breakfast Lyceum. The first ten floor classes were for the Avant's, but Alt's are able to attend with it being contrary the other way around.

Quite logical actually, it gives Alt's the necessary means to learn about the Avant's and their teachings, cultures, and habits; whilst keeping the Avant's from hurting themselves in the Alt classes since they have no way to participate. The Avant's Antiquity class, or also known as 'History', also teaches them about the Alt's so that they don't feel it to be unfair. Alt students have no need for an Antiquity class since their parentage and familiars teach them; otherwise they have already lived through all or most of it.

Lux follow Ovem, quietly closing the door once inside. He quickly glimpsed over the large class. After looking over eight people, he found who he was looking for.

Ovem, noticing Lux's features light up, shifted her gaze over in the direction his was. Halfway across the lecture hall, there was a boy unpacking his notebooks and pens. He fit the description from Lux, she noted.

The boy looked up then and spotted the two staring at him. He turned his gaze to Lux and gave a small wave, smiling. Lux stiffened a little when the taller boy started walking over to them.

"Hi, you're Lux right?" The boy asked.

Lux nodded and eyed the other warily.

The taller boy seemed to notice Lux's weariness and held his hand out. "I'm Solis. You probably already know my last name from my features." He said with a slightly sardonic smile.  
Lux gave a small smile back and took Solis' hand. "After my Ensorcelling class, I want to talk to you if you're free." He said.

He was a bit smug on the inside at the shocked look on Solis' face.

"You're an Alt?" He asked.

Lux gave a small nod and turned to Ovem.

"If I don't get kicked out of my class for being late, I'll meet up with you after school is over. Bring all of your friends." He told her.

Ovem nodded, although it was a bit reluctantly.

After giving Solis a nod of appraisal, Lux left the lecture hall.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to my girlfriend while writing this, please forgive me if it's bad. It might be edited tomorrow, but I have deadlines.  
> Any information that you're confused about will be in the mini-booklet.  
> -  
> Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania copyright © PhoenixWeigel ™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests or permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> Phoenix.Weigel@yahoo.com


	13. Vöxturheim

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter 12: Vöxturheim**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lux did indeed get kicked out of his Ensorcelling class. Although he was a bit thankful for it - it gave him time to go to the family library and read. He had been wanting to research something that's been whispered a little through the years from other Alts.

He sighed heavily and headed off to the twentieth floor.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lux glared at the page of the book with a mixture of horror and rage. He could not believe what he had just read. Yet the book was in his family library's collection, therefore it had to be true.

Lux calmly shut the book and then proceeded to chuck it out of the nearest window. He didn't care, Viavni would retrieve it later anyways.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ovem went to retrieve the people she deemed her 'friends'. After she had everyone, she took them to the front steps of the Cathedral just outside of the entrance and told everyone to wait.

Scanning the bit of people, she noted that Lux's siblings were also there.

Ovem sat down on one of the stairs, patting her thighs in invitation for her small lover.

"You know I don't like him, Ovem. Something's not right about him." Error said in a hushed tone as she settled in Ovem's lap.

Ovem pursed her lips.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I like him and that he's my friend." She said.

Error shot her a disapproving look, then turned to observe the others. There were roughly ten people in Ovem's circle of friends, including the siblings and herself.

The three Solári children, Musica, Cordis, and Solis - since Ovem had befriended him earlier that day.

Musica had long hair a little past her shoulders that appeared to be dyed blue, light grey eyes, and the signature Solári tan skin. She stood at about five foot five.

Cordis on the other hand, had medium length hair that barely touched the bottom of his ears and was dirty blond in color. He stood at about five foot eight, the second tallest in the group, with light blue eyes and the same tan skin as his other siblings.

Lounging against the railing of the stairs was Ovem and Leonis' older brother, Venator. His hair touched the top of his cheekbones and was a sleek black, like all of the Ignis family. He had hazel brown eyes and was about an inch shorter than Cordis.

All in all, it was quite a large group of people.

Biting her lip, Ovem watched as her friends started to make impatient gestures. Where was Lux? He was supposed to be here by now.

"Ovem, where the hell is the kid you said was coming?" Musica called out.

"I would appreciate if you could refrain from calling me a child, for I am _much_ older than you." Lux sniffed, walking up to his older sisters.

The three siblings stared each other down.

 ** _'It's real.'_** Lux spoke through their Link.

There were a few moments of silence before the two older siblings broke it.

" _Quid dicere?!_ " The two screeched, startling the other students in the vicinity.

"What the-" One started, but was interrupted by Vulpem.

"What do you mean, _'_ It's real', you're not talking about _that_ , are you?" Vulpem asked quietly and calmly. She still had her pride.

Lux nodded. "And there's more." He growled. "Their people," Lux started, jabbing a finger towards Ovem and the rest, "had a big role in why it isn't fully known."

"Hey dude, what's your pro-" Musica was abruptly cut off.

"What do you mean, little brother?" Vulpem asked in a low voice, eyes narrowed.

"They stole our kind from _Vöxturheim_." Lux stated with an indifferent expression.

Vulpem's eyes widened and a look of anger overtook her features. She suddenly grabbed Lux's shirt collar and pulled his face close to her own.

"You're lying!" Vulpem stated in a calm rage.

Lux looked at her with a blank face.

"I am not, dear sister."

Everyone stood there silently, watching the scene play out before them. Ovem grinned. She had never see the siblings fight, so this was a new sight for her. She felt kind of bad for the others though, since they had no idea as to what was going on, and now that she thought of it, neither did she. Ovem clapped her hands twice and absolutely simpered once they had all turned their attention to her.

"Well, I'm sure this is delightful and all, but I gathered you all here for a reason." She said cheerfully and locked her gaze onto Lux, knowing full well that everyone else's were following. Ovem smiled sweetly and tilted her head.

The three Exhalavit siblings shot her murderous looks before turning their noses to the air.

Lux cleared his throat, gracefully nonetheless, and assessed the group of 'friends'.

"This will do." He said flatly and nodded, a small scowl marring his face.

"I take it that you all know of the Wraithwreiths?" He asked.

The entirety of the group nodded, although a bit hesitantly.

"Good, that means that I don't have to go through the effort to explain them to you all." Lux said, sneering.

You could distantly hear Ovem giggling. The next thing he said did well in transforming her features from that of giggling to an expression which could only be described as sucking on a sour lemon.

"Careful Ovem, you might turn into a boy crazed schoolgirl." He said with a smirk. The rest of the group apparently found this funny, as they went into their own fits of giggles.

Lux cleared his throat once more and went back to being serious.

Once the group had calmed down, he asked, "Do any of you know what the Wraithwreiths do to you humans?"

"What do you mean, 'You humans', if you don't mind me asking." Musica said timidly with a small frown.

Lux tilted his head.

"What?"

She huffed. "You said 'You humans' as if you weren't a human just like us."

"Oh." Lux said and he could hear Nocte giggling behind him.

"Well that-" Nocte started.

"-is because-" Vulpem chimed in then.

"-we're not." Lux finished with an Exhalavit smile.

A look of glee flitted over each of the three's features before they returned to their own insane grins. At that exact moment, each member of the group, excluding three, knew that something was not right with the siblings.

"We are Alt's. Very old ones. So you would do well to resp-" Lux had stopped talking, a look of terror crossing over his features.

 ** _'Lux, what's wro-'_** Nocte cut herself off, figuring out exactly what had stopped him.

The two sisters had slight looks of concern on their faces as they turned to their brother.

"Lux, it's not now." Vulpem started, walking over to him. "It's probably just a cold." She shakily reached out a hand to him. "You'll be fi-" Vulpem hadn't been able to finish her sentence, as Lux went into a violent fit of coughs.

He tried to get away from the group, but only managed to run about ten feet before collapsing onto his knees, a hand covering his mouth, while the other supported his weight.

Wheezing slightly, he pulled his trembling hand away and looked at it.

Blood.

"Damn." Lux whispered, voice calm and steady.

"This soon? That would mean..." He snapped his head up and looked back to his sisters.

Vulpem had a mixture of disbelief and horror covering her features. In Nocte's case, she looked about ready to burst into tears.

Lux stood up, not so sturdily, wiped the blood off onto his white shirt, and turned to the group. He had on a mask of indifference.

Locking eyes with his sisters, he knew what had to be said.

"You know there is a way to stop this from happening." He said calmly, walking up to them.

Vulpem's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I could-"

The next thing Lux knew was pain on the left side of his face and a loud _'Crack!'_ reverberating against the outside walls of the Cathedral.

Some of the group members drew in breaths of surprise while others stayed silent.

"No." Vulpem stated firmly. Her hand throbbed; she had known Lux's skin did not cut easily, but that had really hurt.

Lux looked back to Vulpem with wide eyes, before looking to the ground.

"Thank you. I needed that. I can hardly believe I would even suggest that." He said quietly.

Blushing fiercely, Lux remembered that they had an audience.

He cleared his throat nervously and schooled his features into indifference once more.

"Apologies for that. Just a little family trouble."

Ovem raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying." Lux said.

"I have... ways for you all to fight the Wraithwreiths, and I was wondering if you all would like to join us in our hunting for victims of the Taint." He inquired of the group.

They all exchanged glances with each other before looking back to Lux.

"Well?" He asked.

They all nodded their heads at him.

Lux cracked a grin, barking out an eerie laugh that sounded suspiciously like the cawing of a crow.

"Excellent. I'm going to train you all in the art of murder."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> 'Vöxturheim : Icelandic - World of Growth/Home of Growth/Growth Home'  
> 'Quid dicere?! : Latin - What did you say?!'  
> Mini-Booklet and story on Hiatus for a week!  
> 9/30/15 EDIT: If you have come here to read a story about a fluffy romance or a lovey-dovey story, I would leave now. This book will center around the character development and plot. The romance will be minimal, and it will NOT be fluffy; Like I have put in the tags, this will be a fairly dark story.  
> -  
> Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania copyright © PhoenixWeigel ™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests or permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> Phoenix.Weigel@yahoo.com


	14. Introductions

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter 13: Introductions**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The group stared at him as if he had sprouted a second head.

Musica went into a fit of giggles that progressed into boisterous laughing while Ovem and Solis had unreadable expressions. The rest of the group just looked plain out distressed. Lux raised an eyebrow, whilst his two other siblings stood there looking bored.

" _Carissimus frater_ , they don't believe that you're serious." Nocte said.

Musica ceased her guffaws at this and gave Lux a look that screamed _'you're an idiot'_.

"Apparently." He deadpanned.

The group exchanged glances with each other and some of them started shifting uncomfortably.

"You're not actually serious... are you?" Error quietly asked.

"Deadly." Lux replied. He could hear his sisters snickering behind him. Before anyone could question him, he cleared his throat.

"Anyway, yes, I will be training you in how to murder." Shooting a glare at Musica, who looked like she had been about to interrupt, Lux continued, "Efficiently."

"First off, I would like all of you here who attend AC-Advanced to sit down on the steps behind you, if you are not already."

Venetor, Cordis, and Solis all sat down beside Ovem, while Error and Leonis stood up from their spots.

Lux nodded at the three who were still standing and motioned for them to move nearer.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to... educate you three slightly." He stated, an evident sneer in his voice. Under his breath he muttered, "Although I doubt any of you have seen these in person."

Lux wolf whistled three times before stopping and stating, "Don't be frightened by the creatures, or you might just get bit."

The entire group could hear the padding of paws and the galloping of hooves in the distance.

Lux pulled a dead Aliquid out, "Where the hell did it come from?" Musica asked no one in particular, and held it between his hands. It was an Equoneae's favorite snack.

In his peripheral vision Lux could see the two creatures, and two extras he had not been expecting, approaching the group of teenagers.

On the back of Viavni was Fumi, Lux's Feratis familiar; She had a russet colored coat with blue gray markings of socks, tipped ears, a tipped tail and obsidian colored eyes.

"Feratis' are a cat type species that are the sizes of bobcats and retain the intellect capacity of a human. This results in a better understanding of their master, but a harder difficulty of bonding. She is my familiar who's name is Fumi. I wouldn't suggest trying to pet her." Lux said the last part with a tone of warning in his voice.

Walking on the right side of Viavni was Nocte's Luvul familiar.

Lux gestured to Majestoso, who sported a ghostly pale coat of grey and bright blue eyes that appeared to give him an angelic aura.

"This is Majestoso, Nocte's familiar. Standing at the exact height of their cousin species, the Dettebelo, Luvul's have twin wolf tails, the physique of a fox, two sets of eyes, and the ability to put anything into a coma. It would have been considered a twin species to the Dettebelo if not for it's appearance-" Lux said sardonically, "As you can see. Luvul's naturally have light colored coats that are very furry, and their tails are large and fluffy - the polar opposite of a Dettebelo."

On the left side of Viavni was Oculi, a family familiar and an Equoneae. Other than her hybrid features and her dark leathery coat, she looked exactly like a normal black horse.

"She's a hybrid between a horse and an Ingeae, a large spider species. Equoneae have six legs and six eyes. Her name is Oculi and she's very friendly." Lux said, gesturing for them to pet her.

He walked up to his sisters, watching as the group went to pet Oculi.

"I didn't expect to see Fumi or your familiar here, Nocte." Lux hummed.

Fumi, hearing her name mentioned, walked over the air to curl around Lux's shoulders. She purred at the hand carressing the glossy fur between her ears and observed the group of humans.

"It's going to rain soon." Lux said. "Oculi." He beckoned for her to come to him. He once again pulled out the Aliquid and held it out for her.

The humans watched in poorly conceiled disgust as the Equoneae all but destroyed the large insect, devouring it. Once the hybrid had finished, Lux patted her flank and whispered something in her ear and watched as she galloped off.

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Vulpem asked her brother what he had said to her.

"I told her to go grab the others and the Carriage." He replied.

Vulpem's mood slightly lifted. "Which one?"

Lux grinned. "The fancy one."

Nocte proceeded to simply squeal after she heard her brother's reply. It had been so long since they had a reason to ride the Carriage! After a moment, her face fell.

"But, can we all even fit into it?" She asked.

Lux bit his lip. They could probably fit five people on the inside, and five on the front and back.

"I need two people who don't mind getting wet from the rain." He commanded.

Leonis and Ovem stepped forward.

"Alright, you two shall sit up front with me. Nocte, Vulpem, you'll have to sit on the back of the carriage unless you wish to convince someone to let you sit on their lap inside." Lux said with a smirk. His sisters were very sheepish about physical contact, but then again, he couldn't exactly say anything as he was as well.

Nocte blanched, "Uh, that's fine, we'll sit on the back..." she said nervously.

It took all Lux had to keep himself from breaking into giggles.

Fumi turned her head slightly as her ears perked. Following her gaze, Lux could see that the Equoneae were pulling a large black and white victorian carriage toward them. It looked fit for royalty. He pulled out three more lifeless Aliquids, "Where?!" Musica exclaimed in exasperation, and waited as the crossbreeds made their way down to the Cathedral.

"The ones who will be sitting on the inside get in first." Lux said and they all nodded.

"Oh wait... Who here lives on the Cathedral's twentieth floor?" He suddenly asked. Everyone but Error raised their hands.

Lux grinned, "Go pack your things real quick. Use the Vaports. You have about... thirty minutes before it starts raining." he finished.

Some of them raised an eyebrow and stared at him before running off to retrieve their things. With the use of the Vaports, it only took twenty minutes to gather everything and an extra five to arrive back at the Carriage.

"Ok. Nocte, Vulpem, help me put their things in the bottom and top compartments of the Carriage." Lux said, gingerly lifting the suitcases. The two sisters nodded at him and complied. With the three of them, it only took half of the five minutes to load everything up.

"Ok, get in before it starts raining. I don't wish to be here any longer than need be." Lux said, sighing.

The five of the group were inside of the Carriage in under thirty seconds and Lux raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Well, that was quick. Shrugging, he shoved his sisters, making them stumble slightly. Huffing at him, the two obeyed and sat themselves on the back.

Lux then turned to the twins expectedly. Ovem was the first to mount the tall seat of the Carriage while Lux was second. Third was Leonis; once he had found himself a comfortable position, rain had started to pelt the roof, and although the front and back seats had covers over them, it didn't shield them completely.

"Alright, is everyone situated? Good." Lux hadn't waited for an answer. Clucking his tongue, he affably snapped the reins against the four Equoneae in queue for them to canter off.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After ten minutes of silence, Ovem couldn't take it anymore and asked, "Hey Crows, what are the names of these four?"

Said person raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but nonetheless answered. "Well, the one on the right in the front is Oculi, as you all know. She's a family familiar, so I always have her when riding in a carriage. The one to the left of her is Malus; he has a mean personality, but he's attatched to Oculi. She's the only one he won't snap at." He said with a smirk.

After a nod from Ovem, Lux continued, "The one behind Malus is Poma, which means 'apples'. I named him that after we found him because he seems to be in love with apples and hate Aliquids with a passion; for what reason, I don't know. The one to the right of Poma is Deus. A very arrogant creature, he is. Much like Oculi and Malus, Poma and Deus are attatched to each other." He finished and looked up.

"Ah, we're almost there."

The entire group sat on the edges of their seats in anticipation. No one had seen the Exhalavit Manor, only heard of it. They had all wondered if the rumors about the grandeur of it were correct.

Once they had arrived, they had exited the Carriage only to stand and stare.

It wasn't just grandeur; it was Exquisite.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I cut down my time-skips? Also should I start explaining in more or less detail? It would be nice to have some opinions.  
> -  
> Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania copyright © PhoenixWeigel ™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests or permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> Phoenix.Weigel@yahoo.com


	15. Settling In

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter 14: Settling In**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Walking into the Manor, there was a collective intake of breath. Inwardly smug, the three siblings set off to show the group to their rooms. They had always prided theirselves in possessions and money. It was all they had left.

"We serve breakfast at whatever time we're all up. Training starts at noon tomorrow, so if you're all not up before then, you'll have to work on empty stomachs." Lux said with a grimace and a warning glare. He loved his food, so the group had better all be up in the morning or there would be hell to pay.

"There are three rules for living here. One; We forbade you to enter the family library. We have our reasons, do not ask. There are smaller libraries in each wing of the top three floors that you may feel free to use." Lux stated, voice laced with a business-like tone. He wanted them to take him seriously, or there would be dire consequences.

"Two; If the door to a room is closed, besides bedrooms, do not enter. We have personal rooms and we would appreciate it if you would steer clear of them." Nocte said in a chipper voice.

"Three; Do not antagonize the Alt's that live near here." Vulpem finished frostily. Gods help them if another Fortuna incident happened.

The group nodded at the three siblings and picked up their luggage. Some of them shared glances with each other; where are their rooms? Sensing their distress, Lux lazily answered. "Your rooms are on the second floor, you may choose which wing to sleep in. We three are in the South." He was tired and he seriously wanted dinner.

They all nodded once more and made their way to the spiraling stairs that climbed to the second floor. Carrying all of their bags up was exhausting, and by the time they had all chosen rooms, they looked dead on their feet. Lux's eye twitched. They wouldn't make it through the first day of training without begging for a drink like a harlot begging for men. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and made to retrieve three Dyad Keys.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Before reaching the Vaport on the first floor he stopped, thought for a second, and then looked at Fumi, who was quietly resting on his shoulders. "Fumi, go get the others and bring them to the Tea Lounge."

She nodded at him and sauntered off through the air with her tail high, slightly swaying back and forth.

Once the familiar had disappeared to the second floor, he padded over to the Vaport. He pulled his own Dyad Key out and stuck in into the doorway of fog, and then proceeded to step forward. Feeling the recognizable sensation of his body Vaporating - to which he admits that he had never gotten accustomed to - he found himself in the Weapon Room of the second underground floor. Shuddering slightly, he straightened invisible wrinkles out of his outfit and walked to a darkened corner of the room.

Nicking the tip of his finger with a small blade that had been embedded next to the slot, he generously coated the Dyad Key with the warm fluid. Willing the blood to dry, he put the key into the lock, turning it twice to the right, and then once to the left. After the sound of four clicks were heard, Lux removed the Dyad Key and lightly pushed the wall in. About a foot to the left of him, a small box that materialized from the wall opened. Inside hung numerous Dyad Keys.

Deftly grabbing three, he stuck the still blood coated key into the lock once more and turned it twice to the left, and once to the right. After once again hearing the four clicks once again, he removed the key, watching as the box submerged back into the wall. No one except the Exhalavits knew of the box. Not even personal or family familiars.

Walking out of the Weapon Room, he Vaporated to the first floor's fog doorway, a room away from his destination. Humming to himself a lyric-less tune, Lux leisurely walked to the Tea Lounge with his hands in the back pockets of his trousers. He wondered who he could trust out of the groups to keep a Dyad Key. Cladis was out of the question. Lux knew that she didn't trust him, so he would return the favor an do the same. Not that it really mattered; he trusted nobody.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard the chattering group inside of the Tea Lounge. They were discussing and debating on what Lux had been signaling to when he had said 'training'. Leonis chose that moment to interrupt and stated that they would be working with weapons, that it was obvious, and everyone in the room was a moron. Lux smirked, the kid was starting to grow on him.

Walking into the room, he motioned for Fumi to come to him. With what looked to be relief, she quickly ran over to him through the air and situated herself onto his shoulders. He pulled out a single Dyad Key that had a small silver chain threaded through it and placed it around Fumi's scruff. "Keep that with you and don't lose it." looking over to the group, which had gone quiet, he instructed, "Fumi will have a Dyad Key to let you all enter the underground areas if you don't have a key. Other than that, you will have to rely on your partner to help you enter."

Lux walked the rest of the way into the room, standing in the middle and looking slightly menacing.

"I will be assigning you all partners and one Dyad Key to each group." He took a deep breath before glaring at the humans with fervor, "If the person I have assigned the Dyad Key to loses it, they will never see the faces of their family ever again." Everyone but Nocte and Vulpem visibly shuddered and then hastily nodded. None of them had a death wish yet.

Satisfied, Lux nodded and then started to name off the groups and their Nautical names.

"Musica and Venator, the Coursing Notes.

Ovem and Cladis, the Black Sheep.

Nocte and Solis, the Sun Stars.

Vulpem and Cordis, the Wise Hearts."

Closing his eyes and breathing slowly, he uttered the last group name quietly, but clearly.

"Myself and Leonis, the Flaming Lions." Lux finished, his eye twitching. He absolutely despised the idea of training and going on assignments with Leonis, but it couldn't be helped.  
His hand twitched when the group started snickering and the temperature in the room seemed to subtly drop. Vulpem was suddenly wide eyed and frozen, while Nocte made 'stop' motions at the group while shaking her head.

Catching on, they all cut off their small giggles and hesitantly turned their gazes to Lux, who looked positively murderous. Realizing their mistake, they started to chat about random topics with each other, silently hoping that it would calm Lux down. After ten minutes of casual but nervous chatter, they all let out small sighs of relief as the temperature slowly eased back to normal.

Clearing her throat, Ovem decided to ask Lux the awaited question, "So who all gets a key assigned to them?"

"Assigned?" Lux repeated, and then cleared his own throat as well, "Oh, yes, the keys."

Walking over to Ovem, he held one out to her. "You're probably the one I trust most out of the entire group, so you count as a definite. Go on, take it." He finished, watching as she took the key from his hand and put it around her neck, making a mental note to Encorsel all of the keys later so that they could only be removed by the wearer.

Lux then walked over to Musica and Venator, slightly studying them. After a few moments, he decided, and held his hand out to the second oldest of the entire group, Venator. He watched as he repeated Ovem's actions, placing the key around his neck and tucking it into his shirt.

Nodding at them all, he started to walk out of the room before throwing over his shoulder, "Dinner shall be served in an hour."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Once dinner had been eaten, they all went to their rooms to unpack. The entirety of the group had agreed on staying in the same wing, which happened to be the West. They would have chosen the North, but for some reason, it felt deserted and just plain out creepy. Each of them had moved their rooms around to stay in the same room as their assigned partner for convience's sake. Varying alarms set for the next morning, they all changed into night wear and slipped into their large and comfortable four poster beds, asleep as soon as they had situated.

They all shared the same thoughts as they were drifting off to the dream world.

No doubt, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Vaporating - /ˈvāpərādiNG/'  
> Honestly, I've been writing this over a week because I've had long days, and right now I'm running on fumes. I haven't slept in two days.  
> -  
> Silentii Referebantur In Sonitum Insania copyright © PhoenixWeigel ™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests or permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> Phoenix.Weigel@yahoo.com


End file.
